La venganza dulce
by Kyousuke
Summary: Una mision, un suceso inesperado y la venganza ¿Que le depara a Sasuke en un futuro cuando ve a su amigo y a su novia haciendolo?. Aviso: contiene lemon. Parejas: SasuHina y NaruSaku. ONESHOT


**Hola a todos... X3, aqui Kyousuke haciendo mi primer fic con lemon. Y buen empiezo dicendo aqui que es M niños alejense y/o leanlo a su propio riesgo... Este fic contiene escenas con temas sexuales y violencias. Es de pareja SasuHina así que los que estan en contra de esta pareja no sigan bajando el scroll.**

**Estos personaje son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo hago este fic para entrenerme y que el público de esta pareja tenga algo que leer.**

**-Bla, bla- Dialogos**

_-Bla bla- Recuerdos_

**Escena de Ejemplo**- Escena que ocurre en un lugar determinado

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DULCE**

Se había despertado muy temprano, el Sol apenas se estaba mostrando atrás de las colinas de Konoha, vio el reloj a ver si no se le hizo tarde.

Mmm… demasiado temprano-Dijó con flojera al ver que el reloj marcaba las 6:30 AM- Debería ir a verla o no- Se preguntó a si mismo- Sakura tal vez este desierta- Dijó encaminándose al baño.

Tomó una ducha, se vistió con su típica ropa: Un kimono blanco, pantalones negros, una cinta que llevaba una especie de tela atrás morada y sus botas negras. Como siempre jamás olvido su espada, Kusanagi. Se fue al la cocina a preparase el desayunó, empezó a comer y se fue al baño otra vez. Decidió salir rápido entre todas esas cosas se le hizo muy tarda.

Llegó al centro de Konoha, un lugar muy transitado con varios comercios, empezó a caminar rápido para evitar obtener algun tipo de regaño o castigó. Mirando a todos los lados no la encontró.

Se preocupo un poco por el. _"Quién sabe que me hará si no llegó a tiempo"_- Pensó para sí mismo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala del Hokage para ver si tenía tiempo de encontrarla. Ya sabía su recorrido de tanto que la visita.

Entró a la sala del Hokage y ahí estaban el rubio hiperactivo diciendo infinidades de palabra y diciéndole al la Hokage la vieja Tsunade. También estaba, la actualmente novia de Sasuke, Sakura.

-Ya llegué- Dijó sin preocupación caminando hacia donde estaban las tres personas –Siento llegar tarde… me complique un poco- Dijó viendo el reloj de pared que marcaban las 8:15 AM.

-Ya era hora Sasuke, te llevábamos un muy bue rato esperándote- Dijo el rubio casi gritando haciendo que se estremecieran Tsunade y Sakura.

-Naruto deja a Sasuke en paz… y no grites es muy temprano- Dijó la pelirosa golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza- Y tu no hables mucho que yo llegue mucho antes que tu- Dijo mientras observaba a Sasuke detenidamente

-Ya dejen las peleas- Dijo Tsunade viendo con gracia la escena de Sakura y Naruto- Tenemos varias misiones para ustedes- Dijó levantándose mientras se dirigía a uno documentos

-Por que tenemos que hacerla con Sasuke- Dijó el rubio parándose del suelo- El ya no es de nuestro equipo- Dijo Naruto viendo de reojo la actitud de ira de Sakura

-Bien si más no te recuerdo Naruto- Dijó Sasuke caminando hacia este- Yo fui uno de los que salvo a Konoha de los ataques de Akatsuki, mientras tu solo comías ramen y te intentabas ligar a Sakura- Dijo poniéndose frente a frente contra Naruto el cual tenía una cara de sollozo

_Flashback_

_Ese día Akatsuki se estaba preparando para el ataque. Junto con el equipo Taka, Sasuke iba a liderar todo el ataque._

_-Bien nos estamos acercando a Konoha- Dijó fríamente mientras observaba de reojo a los Akatsuki que quedaban (Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Juugo, Karín, Suigetsu)._

_Entraron con una explosión hacia las puertas de Konoha, varios Jouning y Anbus cercanos decidieron atacar a los intrusos, los cuales los mataron rápidamente mientras destruían cualquier edificio y ninjas que se le ponían en frente._

_Naruto Sakura, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi se dirigieron directamente hacia donde había ocurrido el ataque. Se sorprendieron al ver que Sasuke estaba entre ellos._

_-Sigamos no perdamos el tiempo con estos inútiles- Dijó Sasuke corriendo hacia la casa del Hokage._

_-Sasuke!- Gritó Naruto mientras le daba un golpe en la cara- No te dejaremos pasar- Dijo mientras hacía un clon y preparaba un Rasengan._

_-Hmph- Gruñó este mientras desenvainaba a Kusanagi- Quitate o sufrirás las consecuencias- Dijó mientras prepara un Chidori con su mano libre._

_Así empezó la pelea cada uno encargándose del enemigo que tenía al frente. Fue una larga peleas hasta que…_

_-Uagh!- Se escuchó un grito el cual todos dirigieron la mirada mientras veían como Zetsu caía- Maldito Kakashi!- Gritó mientras caía al piso para no levantarse otra vez._

_-¡Maldición!- Gritó Pein mientras peleaba con Yamato- Perdimos a Zetsu- Dijó mirando a Sasuke que al parecer peleaba con Naruto, también le decía en un susurró a Naruto, algo- Sasuke deja de hablar con tu enemigo y pelea- Dijó Pein mientras esquivaba los ataques de Yamato._

_-¡Ahora Naruto!- Gritó Sasuke mientras todos los veían un Rasengan se dirigía a Tobi el cual le dio y salió volando, literalmente, fuera de Konoha._

_-¿¡Que carajó esta pasando!- Gritó Pein mientras esquivaba un Chidori que se dirigía a este._

**Fin del Flashback**

Grrr- Gruño Naruto desesperado al ver que Sasuke se reía de este- Yo también hice algo- Añadió Naruto caminando hacia donde estaba Tsunade.

-Además de dejar que Tobi, Kisame y Konan escaparán- Dijó Sasuke en un tono burlón mientras veía unos expedientes que Tsunade había dejado en la mesa.

-Ya dejen de pelearse- Murmuró Sakura- Y Sasuke deja esos documentos- Dijó mientras le quitaba los papeles de sus manos.

-Aquí están las misiones- Dijó Tsunade mientras traía una carpeta la cual abrió y empezó a leer.

-Seguro que no necesitas lentes Tsunade- Dijó el rubio en un tono burlón al ver a la Hokage arrugando la cara en ciertas palabras- Vamos un apuradita que no tenemos todo el día-Dijo Naruto que a las vez caía al suelo ya que Tsunade le había lanzado una maceta.

-Tsunade-sama… creo que se ha pasado un poco- Dijó la pelirosa divertida –Bueno y cuales son las misiones que tenemos hoy- Dijó mirando de reojo a su novio Sasuke.

-Tenemos varias misiones B y C- Dijó viendo la carpeta que tenía al frente-Ustedes decidan que misión tomar- Dijó dándole a Sakura la carpeta.

-Aceptemos una B- Dijó Sasuke fríamente viendo las misiones B que tenía al frente.

-Ok- Gritó Naruto emocionado levantándose del piso casi saltando- hace tiempo que no voy en una tan peligrosa- Dijó acercándose al grupo revisando la carpeta.

-Ok tendrán una misión B- Dijó la Hokage mientras agarraba la carpeta otra vez- Bien será en equipo, irán con…-Dijó mientras veía una lista los equipos que quedaban libres- El quipo de Kurenai: Kiba, Shino y Hinata- Añadió mientras guardaba otra vez la lista.

-Esta bien por mi- Añadió Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia la salida –Hay que decirles sobre la misión- Dijó algo emocionado.

-Hmph- Gruño Sasuke al ver el gran temperamento del rubio. Este se dedicó a ir también a la salida.

-Me parece bien, en equipo es mejor y más fácil-Dijó Sakura mientras salió corriendo tras Sasuke para estar con el.

Varias horas después, los grupos se encontraron en la salida de Konoha preparándose para la misión.

-Pueden repetirme que hay que hacer en la misión- Dijo Naruto mirando a quien sea que le respondiera

-Mm.… N-Naruto-kun…este- Tartamudeo Hinata al ver que este la miraba a ella- Creo… que h-hay…que-Siguió tartamudeando

-Hay unos ninjas rebeldes y hay que matarlos eso es todo- Dijó Kiba completando la oración de Hinata.

-Bueno y que esperamos entonces-Dijó Naruto saliendo a correr, pero fue detenido por Sasuke.

-Tienes que esperar a Sakura- Dijó Sasuke con su típica voz ronca- Ella siempre se maquilla antes de una misión para impresionar- Añadió Sasuke mientras señalaba a la mencionada antes llegando.

-Lo siento si los hice esperar me complique un poco- Dijó la pelirosa, que definitivamente tenía un maquillaje pues

Así partió el grupo, se dirigían a una misión lejos el cual les tomaría 2 días de ida y 2 días de regreso. La caminata se hizo intensa ya que Sakura se pegaba mucho a Sasuke, Naruto se ponía muy celoso y Hinata se ponía muy melancólica al ver esa escena de Naruto.

-Bien descansemos aquí- Dijó Kiba el cual empezó a armar una tienda de acampar- Se esta oscureciendo- Añadió señalando al las estrellas y a la Luna que ya estaba salida.

-Sasuke to y yo dormiremos juntos ¿verdad?- Dijo Sakura con un tono muy picaron-No traje mi tienda de acampar- Añadió la pelirosa.

-No, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempos juntos y necesito mi espacio- Dijó Sasuke mientras veía de reojo como la pelirosa empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿Con quién voy a dormir entonces?- Dijó Sakura preocupada analizando los pros y defectos de cada uno.

-Puedes dormir con migo Sakura- Dijó Naruto que ya había armado su tienda y tenía espacio para dos.

_Por favor di que nos Sakura, por favor._ Pensaba Hinata quien esperaba que Naruto durmiera con ella.

-No me queda más remedio- Dijó Sakura un poco decepcionada al ver con quien dormiría- Pero si me tocas el la noche te voy a dar una patada tan duró en el culo que vas a terminar en Suna- Advirtió Sakura viendo como los demás se reían.

-Esperen…-Dijó Hinata muy tímida- Yo tampoco tengo tienda…y…me preguntaba con quien… voy a dormir…-Dijó bajando la cabeza mientras veían quien iba decir las palabras.

-Ah-Suspiró Sasuke-Supongo que tendrá que dormir con migo-Dijó mientras todos se conmocionaban.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha, detente ahí!- Dijó Sakura muy dolida y enfada por dejar dormir a Hinata y no a ella- Por que la dejas dormir a ella con tigo y no a mí que soy tu novia- Dijó Sakura muy enfadada.

-Um…tiene razón… Uchiha-kun-Dijó Hinata muy tímida-No importa… yo dormiré con Naruto-kun-Añadió mientras se iba a la tienda de Naruto.

-No importa- Dijó Sasuke y todos se voltearon a ver a este- Sakura llevo un año con tigo y nos vemos todos los días quiero tener al menos un momento de mi espacio-Dijó mientras entraba a su tienda.

-Claro… Hinata puedes dormir con Sasuke- Dijó algo melancólica- Yo dormiré con Naruto- Dijó Sakura mientras Hinata se iba algo enfadada a la tienda se Sasuke.

**TIENDA DE NARUTO**

-Vamos anímate Sakura- Dijó Naruto mientras veía como Sakura empezaba a llorar- El no le va hacer nada a Hinata- Añadió con un tono burlón.

-Ya se pero… me preocupa- Dijó Sakura entre sollozos- Se esta distanciando mucho de mí- Dijó la pelirosa mientras se secaba las lagrimas- Hace una semana le pedía hacer el amor y lo único que hizo fue irse a dormir- Dijó Sakura mientras Naruto entraba en shock.

-¿¡Qué!- Dijó Naruto- Sasuke no es así…si alguna mujer le pide eso el lo hace- Dijó intentando consolar a Sakura.

-Supongo que deberíamos terminar-Dijo mientras se preparaba para dormir-Debería conseguirme a alguien más acercándose a Naruto

-Bueno no se… este, tu y el deberían arreglarse- Dijó el rubio algo ruborizado mientras que Sakura se ponía más cerca de este.

-Creo que ya lo conseguí-Dijó Sakura mientras se acercaba más a Naruto y unía sus labios con el los de Naruto- Hazme tuya- Dijó mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

**TIENDA DE SASUKE**

-Bueno… um…yo me tengo que… cambiar-Dijó la Hyuuga nerviosa- Y… bueno no…mires- Murmuró a ver si conseguía una reacción del Uchiha.

-Tranquila, no voy a ver nada- Dijó con una voz ronca mientras se volteaba evitando ver a la Hyuuga-Voy a hacer algo- Dijó saliéndose de la tienda tapando su vista para evitar mirarla.

Se dirigió a una parte algo alejada del campamento- Rayos por que aquí- Se dijó así mismo mientras se bajaba los pantalones- Por que me aguante, casi me orino encima- Dijó haciendo su necesidad.

-Listo, al fin- Dijó el pelinegro placentero sacudiendo su miembro- Bien creo que puedo regresar- Dijó subiéndose el pantalón y dirigiéndose de nuevo al campamento.

Entro a la tienda y se deleito con la imagen que tenía al frente. Una Hinata que jamás llego a conocer se dio cuenta de su diferencia. Siempre recordaba a Hinata con muchas chaquetas encima y pantalones largos, jamás la había visto con un vestido o con faldas y eso.

Esta Hinata era diferente llevaba una camisa corta con un escote bajo de azul claro, y uno pantalones que solo le llegaban al glúteo blancos, el cual combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y sus ojos.

-Um… Uchiha-kun- Dijó algo nerviosa ya que este no se había movido desde que entro-Uchiha-kun estas bien-Dijo algo preocupada chasqueando los dedos mientras este salía de su "trance".

-Lo siento me quede pensativo por una cosa- Dijó con algo de nervios por su actitud recientemente- Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir- Dijo este mirando de reojo a Hinata y apagando la única vela que iluminaba la tienda

_Dios es más sexy de lo que pensé_, se dijó así mismo Sasuke volteándose para observar detenidamente a la Hinata que tenía al frente.

_Bien Sasuke basta de ver o tendrás una horrible erección, _pensó picadamente cerrando los ojos.

**SUEÑO DE SASUKE**

_Um… donde carajos esto-Dijó Sasuke viéndose en una habitación oscura con solo una ventana alumbrado el cuarto- Debe ser un sueño-Dijó recordándose de que cerró los ojos-Y Hinata sexy-Dijó sonriendo perverso._

_Empezó a caminar en la habitación a ver si había alguna puerta o algo además de la ventana que estaba ahí._

_-Bueno supongo que saldré por la venta…-Dijó viendo por la ventana que lo que había abajo era el espacio- Definitivamente esto es un puto sueño-Dijó mientras se sentaba en el piso-¿Esa puerta estaba ahí antes?-Dijó viendo a una puerta que la tenía enfrente._

_-Um… supongo que tengo que pasar por ella-Dijó burlón mientras se dirigía hacia esta, abriéndola._

_Viendo que tenía dos pasillos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha-Hmph… cual elegiré-Se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo de la derecha-Veamos que hay por este lado- Se dijó viendo que era un pasillo largo con una luz al final de este._

_Caminó hasta llegar al final del pasillo y se dio cuenta de que había una puerta color rosa a su lado-Hmm…me parece familiar ese color o es que mi sueño es medio…-Dijó mientras intentaba encontrar un perilla o un hueco de llave-Que acaso todas estas puertas están condenadamente cerradas o sin picaporte-Dijó algo enfadado hasta que encontró una especie de hueco._

_-Bueno ahora a encontrar la llave-Dijó suspirando buscando por todas partes sin encontrar nada-Claro mi Kusanagi-Dijó desenvainando la espada y metiendo la punta de la espada en el orificio de la puerta-Casi está ahí va- Dijó viendo satisfecho como la puerta se abría._

_-Otro pasillo coño-Dijó enfadado siguiendo el pasillo hasta lo que parecía una habitación con una cama con sabanas rosas-Que me está pasando-Se preguntó así mismo hasta que vio una silueta salir de una esquina de la pared-Sakura…tu estas-Dijó Sasuke viendo el cuerpo de Sakura desnuda._

_-Hazme tuya-Dijo Sakura a lo cual Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia delante bajándose el pantalón, pero Sasuke sintió un empujó y lo próximo que vio era a su mejor amigo desnudo enfrente de Sakura._

_-Naruto-Dijó sorprendido viendo como su amigo se acostaba con su actualmente novia, intentó caminar hacia delante pero una corriente de aire empujó a Sasuke hacia la puerta rosa pero entre el caminó de la puerta rosa y la habitación se oyeron gritos de Sakura y Naruto._

_-Que carajos esta pasando aquí-Dijó Sasuke corriendo desesperadamente hacia el punto donde había empezado para buscar pistas de lo que estaba pasando-Alguien dígame que esta pasan… ¡Argh!-Grito Sasuke al verse empujado otra vez por la corriente de aire pero esta vez lo llevo al pasillo de la izquierda-Coño tome alucinógenos o que-Gritó para sí mientras se encontraba en una puerta azul._

_-Carajos que más puedo perder-Dijó algo en shock por lo que pasó antes, y empezó otra vez a abrir la puerta con Kusanagi, pero en vez de recorrer otro pasillo se encontró directamente con una cama con sabanas azules._

_-Ahora que coño pasará aquí-Dijo algo entusiasta y enfadado, mientras veía una silueta salir otra vez de una esquina-¡Carajos!- Gritó al ver que la silueta era de la Hyuga que dormía a su lado y que lo estaba llamando a la cama._

_Este siguió hacia delante con si estuviera hipnotizado, al tocar la cama toda su ropa se desvaneció, lo cual lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que el sueño lo estaba obligando a hacer._

_-Sasuke apurate que el sueño se acaba-Dijo Hinata con voz tentadora mientras este se disponía a entrar en las paredes internas de Hinata y justo cuando lo iba a hacer vio un flash y…_

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SASUKE**

-Carajó que sueño más extraño-Dijó mientras se levantaba- Solo son las 2:10 AM estoy dormido desde hace solo 4 horas-Dijó viendo a su alrededor y notar que no estaba Hinata-¿A donde se habrá ido?-Se preguntó y se dirigió afuera.

Salió afuera y se encontró cara a cara con una Hinata muy triste, la cual entro a la tienda sin darle importancia al choque entre esta y Sasuke.

-Que le habrá pasado… y ¿qué son esos extraños ruidos?- Dijó Sasuke dirigiéndose a la tienda de Naruto, que es de donde provenían los ruidos, abrió un poco la entrada y se conmociono la escena que estaba viendo, su novia y su mejor amigo lo estaban haciendo. Sasuke silenciosamente abrió la puerta y entro a la tienda, ya adentro golpeo, mejor dicho pateo la cara de su falso amigo-¡Eres un zorra!- Le gritó Sasuke a Sakura

-No Sasuke, no es eso-Dijó Sakura tapándose con unas sabanas y en un estado de shock al ver a Sasuke en esa escena tan privada.

-¡No digas un coño!-Le gritó Sasuke empujando a Sakura-¡Eres una zorra y lo sabes, no quiero nada más con tigo y al igual que tu Naruto!- Gritó viendo como su amigo se ponía de pie agarrandose la mandíbula de la actual patada que acababa de recibir.

Salió de la tienda rápidamente oyendo como Sakura se echo a llorar, intentando seguir a Sasuke pero esta fue detenida por Naruto, Sasuke entró a la tienda suya y cerró la puerta por completo.

-Así que tu también viste esa escena-Dijó Hinata entre sollozos viendo como un Sasuke molesto se decidía a arroparse con las sabanas.

-Ya sabía que este momento llegaría-Dijo Sasuke volteándose a ver a Hinata-Ella desde un principio me era infiel-Dijó a punto de llorar.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿estas llorando?-Dijo la pelinegra con algo de pena a Sasuke-¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?- Dijó esta acercándose al pelinegro.

-Bueno yo siempre…eh soy algo blando de corazón-Dijó el Uchiha viendo la cara de duda de la Hyuga- Sabes todo eso la muerte de mis padre y la de Itachi me han dejado un hueco que me debilita en ciertas ocasiones-Dijo mientras Hinata acariciaba el cabello rebelde del Uchiha.

-Bueno… yo también lo he sentido-Dijó sorprendiendo al Uchiha mientras que Hinata levantó su cabeza y la poso sobre sus piernas-Yo…eh…con Naruto siempre es lo mismo-Dijó algo tímida pero a la vez melancólica.

Sasuke se levantó pero se sorprendieron al ver que ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de los labios del otro, Sasuke empezó a acortar la distancia sin dejar de ver los ojos color perla de la Hyuga la cual estaba algo nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, después de varios segundos Sasuke ya había cortado la distancia en el y Hinata entrelazándose ambos en un tierno pero salvaje beso.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, Sasuke decidió ir más lejos al ver que Hinata tenía la boca abierta decidió introducir su lengua en aquella zona húmeda y ensalivada, parecía una pelea entres las ambas leguas pero solo se dejaban llevar por aquel fantástico momento, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron detenidamente.

-Yo… lo siento-Dijó Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Hinata la cual se sorprendió por aquellas palabras.

-No te tienes que disculpar, además fue divertido-Dijó la Hyuga quien se acerco y le dio otro beso a Sasuke.

-Espera-Dijó Sasuke separándose del beso-Con esto vamos a llegar lejos- Añadió algo preocupado.

-Y… a quien le importa-Dijó Hinata sorprendiendo a Sasuke mientras esta le quitaba la camisa a Sasuke.

Así fue, Sasuke solo se divirtió y le quito la camisa a Hinata, dejando ver una tentadoras bragas, Sasuke se dedico a morder y besar el cuello de Hinata, con una mano acariciaba y jugaba con uno de los pezones de Hinata, mientras la otra mano bajaba, hasta que llegó al miembro, ya húmedo de Hinata, y le empezó a acariciar.

Hinata se aferraba a la espalda de Sasuke y gemía al sentir la boca húmeda de este en su cuello y una mano y su parte privada. Hinata se dedicó a quitarle los pantalones a este dejándolo en boxers, y aunque eran grandes dejaban visible su gran erección.

Sasuke río al ver la cara asustada y fascinada de Hinata al ver la erección que tenía, este le quito los pantalones a Hinata dejándolo una vista casi perfecta de Hinata, este se dedico a quitarle las bragas tirandolas al suelo, y con una mano jugaba con uno de sus senos, la otra tenía un dedo insertado en el miembro de Hinata y succionaba y mordía el otro seno de Hinata.

-Sasuke ya no aguanto más-Dijo Hinata extasiada al sentir una corriente que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Bien pero prepárate-Dijo Sasuke bajándose los boxers y viendo una Hinata un tanto asustada de su miembro.

Sasuke rozo su miembro contra el de Hinata, y lo fue insertando poco a poco, este en un movimiento rápido pero feroz entro completamente dentro de Hinata sintiendo como algo se rompiese dentro de esta.

-¿Eras virgen?-Preguntó Sasuke un tanto confundido viendo como Hinata asentía levemente.

No le dio mucha importancia y siguió su procedimiento, primero las embestidas fueron cortas y no tan profundas, Sasuke se concentraba en besarla y jugar con sus senos, ella gemía y gritaba su nombre de vez en cuando. Después de un rato las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y profundas, hasta que Sasuke empezó a sentir que las paredes de ella se empezaban a contraer y su miembro empezaba a hincharse dentro de ella. En un corto tiempo ambos llegaron al clímax y Sasuke se hecho a un lado para evitar aplastar a Hinata.

-Vaya… hasta que al fin- Dijo Sasuke jadeando por la reciente actividad que acababa de hacer.

-Era la primera vez, y se sintió bien- Dijo Hinata muy cansada jugando con el cabello de Sasuke.

-Bien supongo que fue mucho por hoy-Dijó Sasuke empezándose a arropar para irse a dormir.

-Um… Sasuke-Dijó Hinata algo tímida para llamar su atención-Quisiera saber si…eh… pudiera dormir con tigo-Dijó algo nerviosa mientras veía que Sasuke le hacía unas señas para decirle que sí podía dormir con el.

Sasuke siempre estaba pensando en aquel dicho: "La venganza se sirve en plato frío". Uso aquel dicho cuando murió Itachi, pero ahora al ver a su mejor amigo y su "novia" haciéndolo y después por términos de venganza hacerlo con Hinata cambio el dicho: "La venganza se sirve en plato caliente y puede ser tentadora y muy apasionante". En ese instante se le dibujo una sonrisa muy ladina y vio como ya Hinata estaba en un profundo sueño.

**EPÍLOGO**

La misión fue completada y regresaron a Konoha. Sasuke termino con Sakura y esta quedo destrozada y fue con Naruto a empezar un nuevo noviazgo. Después de unas cuantas semanas Sasuke ahora era novio de Hinata, esta lo amaba y después de unos meses escapó de casa y se fue a vivir con el ya que su padre, Hiashi, no les dejaba tener ese amor.

-Otro muy bueno no crees…-Dijó Sasuke desnudó-... Hinata- Añadió mientras se volteaba a ver a su futura esposa.

-Siempre es bueno- Dijó la ojiblanca mientras se acercaba al Uchiha y le daba un tierno beso, indicándole que ya era hora de dormir.

* * *

** Bueno aquí termina este fic mío. Muchos pensaran que esto fue anti-sakura y/o anti-naruto, pero le tenía que dar algo de drama a la historia no... ¿no? . Bueno como dije antes yo digo adios.  
**


End file.
